Thank You, Paranormal Activity
by princesscolourful
Summary: "Fine. Tawni told me I couldn't watch a minute of Paranormal Activity." Chad raised his eyebrows, hoping there was another reason. "Is that it?" Channy. For Jay Jay's birthday. ;D


**Thank You, Paranormal Activity  
**_**Disclaimer: Well, as long as SWAC is on T.V, I don't own it. Nor do I own that freaky-real-like-scary-haunting movie that isn't real, but seems real.**_

**A/N: I got my hair cut! Yes, that is relevant. Actually, I only got my fringe cut, my friend did it in the **_**school **_**toilets XD I look so spunk now ;D Haha**

**This is an honour of Halloween and how I will be watching _Paranormal Activity_ for the 2nd time that day.**

**

* * *

**

**DEDICATION: **To Jay Jay {_BALLofSONSHINE_} Go check her stories out, they're so good and very fluffy. :) So this is for you, Jay Jay, and it's fluffy throughout and fluffy at the very end. I hope you enjoy this! Especially since you think ghosts are cute and cuddly. Bahaha. ;) Have fun with your evil plan and I wish you all the luck in succeeding!

One last thing: _Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear, Jay Jay! Happy birthday to you. _I know it's 2 days early but, I couldn't wait to get this out. I hope you enjoy it ;)

_

* * *

_

"AHHH!"

This screamed pierced through Condor Studios. Good thing not many people were there, otherwise this would've worried people.

"No! No! Don't take Katie! Why did you take Katie?"

Now, this was weird and who's Katie?

A familiar blond ran down quickly through the halls.

"AHHH!"

He followed the source of the sound, actually worried. What happens if someone died? But who was Katie? He finally reached it only to find it was in a familiar place: the Prop House, where the Randoms lived. When he peeked in through the door less room, he found something heart-wrenching.

Sonny Munroe was on the couch, curled up in a ball, holding a pillow to her face so only her eyes could be seen. She looked so scared and terrified, but she her eyes couldn't be taken off the screen.

"Sonny-" he whispered.

"AHHH!" Sonny screamed. "Chad, what are you doing here? You scared the hell out of me!"

Chad sat down next to her, careful of the distance between him and her fragile body. She looked like one touch could set her off screaming the whole night.

"Sorry, I just wanted to know what that scream was," he explained. Then looked from her to the screen. "What are you watching?"

"Paranormal Activity," she answered quickly. "It's so terrifying, but I can't get my eyes off it."

Then the screen changed from night vision to sunlight. Sonny let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm so glad that part is over," she said as she watched the conversation between Katie and Micah.

Chad clicked his tongue. "Exactly why are you watching this?"

"So I know what happens."

"Sonny, that's not an explanation."

She sighed. "Fine. Tawni told me I couldn't watch a minute of Paranormal Activity."

Chad raised his eyebrows, hoping there was another reason. "Is that it?"

She nodded quickly. "Now, shush!"

They both watched the movie in silence for a few minutes. Chad being aware of the distance between him and Sonny and watching Sonny most of the time. He studied her, she was so scared, but she wanted this. Her body was leaning forward to the screen, her eyes wide in anticipation and the pillow just below her chin.

"AHHH!" she screamed and buried her face in the pillow.

Chad scooted over to her and rubbed her back soothingly, trying to calm her down. This didn't work because Sonny quickly buried her face in Chad's chest. He patted her back, while whispering calm words to her. She kept her head buried there, but only for a minute, her eyes kept darting to the screen ever so often then she's in his chest, his arms protectively around her.

Once the movie ended and the credits started rolling, Sonny relaxed from Chad's arms.

"Are you OK, Sonny?" Chad touched her gently and she flinched.

She nodded her head rapidly. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

Chad looked at her scared face, with a 'really?' look. "You just watched the scariest movie of all time"-please note the sarcasm- "How can you not be scared?"

"How can't you?" she fired back, but her eyes screaming 'I'm scared!'

"It's a fake movie, with good visual effects and directors."

"I know, but it seems so real," she whispered, calming down a bit.

"But it's not," Chad argued.

Sonny couldn't take this anymore, Chad and her seemed to never agree on one thing.

"Chad, just leave please."

He stood up, his hands in the air for surrender. "Fine. I'm going."

"Please don't leave!" she immediately shouted once he took a step.

He smirked. "OK, OK." Then he sat back down next to Sonny who threw her shaking arms around him.

They both stayed in that position in silence, throughout the rest of the movie, embracing the warmth from each other. This felt nice and perfect and everything good. There was no other word to describe it. It was just…natural. Soon, Chad was getting tired, but Sonny was still terrified and completely paranoid.

"Sonny, I'm gonna doze off…" Chad just fell asleep before he could finish his sentence.

What Chad didn't know was that, he was talking to himself. Sonny had fallen asleep a couple of minutes ago, without Chad even knowing.

* * *

"AHHH!"

Chad woke up and found Sonny wrapped up in a ball of fear. She was rocking back and forth whilst sobbing. He ran to her side at once, concern all over his eyes.

"Sonny, Sonny," he soothed, "what's wrong?"

"The-the-the ghost w-w-was in the Pro-pro-prop House," she stumbled, rocking back and forth.

Chad put his arms protectively around her, which she gladly returned, and made soothing circles on her back. "Shh, it was just a dream. It's OK, I'm here. I'll protect you," he cooed while stroking her hair.

Then the shaking stopped which was replaced by a soft snore. Chad smiled to himself and fell asleep as well.

* * *

"Oh my gosh, what happened in here?"

The two that were wrapped around each other woke up to the yelling of the one and only, Tawni Hart. They stayed in the position they were currently in and fell asleep again.

"You two wake up!" she yelled, shaking both of them. "Ugh, you idiots."

She gave up cause they wouldn't open their eyes and walked out to her dressing room. But what no-one saw, was she smiled because of how cute their position was. How she longed for a good relationship like Sonny and Chad's.

Back at the Prop House couch, Sonny was the first to wake up. Her blanket felt warm and cosy and had sparks radiating from it. She looked at her body, no blanket. Then she looked up to see Chad still asleep. She had the urge just to kiss him on the lips, but restrained herself and kissed him on the nose. She watched as a smile formed on his face and mumbled something that sounded like, "Sonny…love…Sonny."

The he fluttered his eyes open and saw Sonny laughing at him. He looked at her confused. "Sonny, what's so funny?"

"You said my name twice."

His cheeks turned a certain shade of red. "Did I?" he asked nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

She bit her lip and nodded. "It was cute though."

"Come here."

Their lips then met in a blink of an eye, their kiss turning passionate and hungry for more. Chad brushed his tongue on her bottom lip, which her mouth gladly opened and let him in. She moaned in passion, their lips moving in perfect sync, like a band playing a sweet symphony. Her hands caught onto his hair tightly, while his hands were on her waist, pushing her closer to his body as the kiss become more heated.

Then this thing called 'air' was needed, so they broke apart. Then their lips felt tingly and it hurt, because they weren't attached.

"Mmm, I love you Sonny."

"I love you, Chad."

They sat there in silence, Sonny on Chad's lap at the same time as Chad was tracing circle on her bare thigh. It was a comfortable silence, their heads put together -literally- and enjoy the warm atmosphere.

"I'd never thought I'd say this but…" Chad paused. "_Thank you, Paranormal Activity_."

Sonny looked at his ultramarine eyes, trying to read them. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I wouldn't have had you hear in my arms, scared to death if you didn't watch it."

She glared at him and tried to get off his lap, but failed.

"Hey, maybe we can go watch _Paranormal Activity 2_ tonight," he suggested.

"No. The first one was bad enough, I don't want the second one right after I've watched it."

"Fine, I'll just go by myself. Have fun sleeping alone tonight, see ya, Sonshine." He took one step before she grabbed his hands.

"I'll go if it means I don't have to sleep by myself tonight."

"Fine."

"Fine," she retorted.

"Good."

"Good."

"Pick you up at 7, babe." He clicked his tongue at her and left the room.

"_Thank you, Paranormal Activity_," she whispered to herself and smiled. Then stood up and got ready for the day. Then realization hit her. "Chad, come back!"

* * *

**Well, review and remember to wish Jay Jay a very happy birthday! :) ****Oh, and Jay Jay, good luck with your "**_**evil**_**" plan. ;) And never ever bring clowns up to our conversations *shudders* **

**Yeah, you guessed, I have a fear of **_**CLOWNS. **_**I don't even like McDonald's…**

**REVIEW, people. I'll give you Chad's cupcake. ;)**

**- Carmel xx**


End file.
